Innocent till proven guilty
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Soda wants to go to this brand new automatic car wash and pulls Pony along.  Is something going to happen that's unexpected? More than likely


"What are we doing here again?" Pony asked, looking at the building through the front windshield.

"Getting the car washed, how many times do I have to explain this?" Soda smiled, getting in line.

"Ok I get that fine, but why couldn't we just do it ourselves?"

"This one is automatic, that means five minutes and were done," Soda said, bouncing lightly in his seat.

Pony just rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the side window, still wondering how Soda talked him into going. Sure he was a little interested what tri-colored soap looked like, but there was just something about the thing he didn't like. It was a building that looked kind of dark and your car got covered in these long sponge looking strips. Then there were a few big roll looking things that looked more likely to beat your car up, then actually clean it.

Soda got the idea from Two-bit who said his mom went here and it was amazing. It did almost as good of a job as a hand washing, in about a fourth of the time. As soon as the words were out of Two-bit's mouth, Soda begged Darry for the keys to their old Ford. The older male was a little hesitant but in the end got more annoyed with Soda's begging, so he gave him the keys and told him to shoo. Pony had just gotten home from school and was all but dragged back out of the house by Soda. He had tried to protest and he was almost saved by Darry asking him if he had any homework. The only problem was that he didn't so there was nothing else stopping him from going with his overly cheery brother.

"Were next," Soda said, smiling more and unrolling his window.

"Five dollars please," The male that was taking the money said when Soda was close enough.

Soda smiled more and handed the guy the money, then the attendant nodded.

"Please pull forward till I show you to stop and then put your car in neutral," He said waving his hand forward.

Soda rolled up the window and pulled forward until the male made a thumbs up motion and Soda put the car in neutral. The car made a little jerk motion and then started rolling forward on its own. Like hose things started spraying the car with water, Ponyboy's eyes on them watching in fascination.

Next there was a bubbling sound and the windshield was suddenly covered in red, blue and yellow soap. The colors were running a bit down the windshield and were starting to mix and make other colors.

"I told you this was going to be cool," Soda said, as the sponge strips started hitting the front bumper in a left and right movement.

They had just covered the windshield and side windows, making the car almost pitch black, when there was a big screech and the sponges shuddered a little and were still.

"Five minutes huh?" Pony said as Soda gasped.

Nothing happened for a few minutes and they then head a voice as if from a long distance telling them they were working on the problem. Just to sit tight and as soon as they could, they would get them out of it.

"Well this is lovely," Pony said, undoing his seat belt and leaning the seat back.

"This isn't my fault,"

"I never said it was,"

"You were thinking it," Soda pouted, undoing his seat belt as well.

"Now why would I be thinking that being stuck in here wouldn't of happened if you wouldn't have wanted to come,"

"I'm sorry," Soda said in a low voice.

Pony reached over to where Soda's voice was and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't be like that, I'm the one that should be sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an ass it wasn't your fault this thing broke down,"

"Yea," He said and there was a bit of a sniffling noise.

"Soda don't cry,"

"Kay,"

A silence fell over the car as they waited for the thing to start up again. The strips twitched once or twice but in the end were completely still.

"This is boring," Soda stated.

"Do something then," Pony said, closing his eyes, since there wasn't much use in keeping them open.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something,"

There was silence for a few more minutes and then a shifting noise and Soda's strong hand was on Pony's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked, gasping a little as the hand started sliding up.

"Something,"

"That doe-doesn't answer me," Pony gasped as Soda's hand found his hardening cock.

"Do I really need to explain baby?" Soda asked in a soft voice as his fingers worked at getting the jeans open.

Pony gasped and moaned as Soda's hand made its way into his jeans and underwear and around his cock.

"Were out in, in public," Pony moaned again as Soda started teasing him.

"I have always wanted to have sex in a public place," Soda said, giving Pony's cock a little squeeze.

"Soda they could be done fixing it any second," Pony gasped.

"Then why are we wasting all this time talking?" Soda asked, smirking into the dark.

Pony moaned again as Soda's hand worked over him again. "Get in the back then,"

Soda smirked and climbed into the back, grabbing something from under the seat. Pony pulled his seat up and moved back there as well and almost as soon as he was, Soda's mouth found his. Soda's mouth was hot and urgent over his as he fumbled with his own pants, wanting into his young lover. After both his pants were pushed down and Pony's were taken off one leg, Soda grabbed the small bottle of lube he always had with him. After getting him self ready and pushing Pony's shirt up off his stomach he moved to Pony's entrance and started pushing in.

The younger male bit his lip to keep from moaning to loud as Soda started moving in and out of him at a slightly faster pace. Soda's lips found his again swallowing the noises he was making and adding quite a few of his own to the mix.

Thrust after thrust later Pony found him body begging for release.

"Soda, touch me, please? He moaned.

Soda kissed the younger male and brought his hand up and around Pony's swollen flesh. Pony's moans were having quite a few problems being kept under control as Soda's skilled hand worked over him. It didn't take long for Pony to come with a shuddering moan onto his stomach. With the extra feeling around his cock, Soda came deep within Pony. After a few moments of panting Soda pulled out of Pony and cleaned them both up and pulled his pants back up. The older male hid the towel and climbed back up into the front seat as Pony pulled his pants back on. About a minute later Pony moved back up to the front with him, letting out a big breath.

"Well I did something," Soda said, letting a cocky smile slip onto his face.

"That you did, now let me guess your back to being bored," Pony asked.

Soda just let out a chuckle and moved his hand out, grabbing Pony and bringing their lips back together. Pony smiled and put his hands on the side of Soda's neck and started kissing him back. They stayed like that until the car shuddered and the sponge strips started moving again.

"What do you know, they fixed it," Soda smiled and then winced as the sunlight came through once the strips were off the car.

"It's about time," Pony said, shielding his eyes.

"Are you saying you didn't have fun?" Soda asked, looking over at Pony.

"You know I did, but I would have rather of not been stuck in a car wash thanks,"

Soda smiled and rolled his eyes slightly as the end of the wash came into view and what looked like the manager was standing there. As soon as he could, Soda put the car in park and got out to talk to the man in the suit. Just a few minutes later Soda got back in with a smile and a few things in his hand. After they were both belted in and Soda started going, Pony looked at the stuff in Soda's left hand as his right curled around Pony's.

"What did he give you anyway?" Pony asked.

"Well first my five dollars back, then 6 coupons for free washes there," Soda smiled.

"What was wrong with it anyway?"

"They said it was the darndest thing, there were things unplugged everywhere, the reason it took so long was there was also a few fuses missing,"

Pony nodded and looked out the window watching the world go by as Soda went to fast, as always. They were almost home when Pony looked at Soda with half squinted eyes.

"Hey Soda?"

"Yea baby?"

"Why was there a towel in the truck?"

Soda got a smirk on his face and brought Pony's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. "No reason at all,"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Innocent till proven guilty,"

"Who did you rope into it?"

"Two-bit,"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

~*~*~*~*~Author note~*~*~*~*~

And another story coming at you :D

This idea came from me going through a car wash. No it wasn't the one described in the story, even though that one is around where I live. And at one part it is nearly pitch black when the sponge strips are over your car. So I was like "OMG perfect idea"

I was just going to go for a simple blow job, however… I like this better lololol I'm such a perv haha

S. owns


End file.
